Forty Eight Hours in an Elevator
by Garden-Goddess
Summary: What happens when Yugi and his gang head to the mall to go shopping and suddenly run into Kaiba and Mokuba? And furthermore, what would happen if they get stuck in an elevator together when they don't make it out before it closes?! Read to find out!


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Forty- Eight Hours in an Elevator

By: Garden Goddess

Garden Goddess Tales © 2003

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Author's Note: I'm pretty sure you've all heard the standard story where Yugi and his gang get stuck in an elevator with Kaiba - they all go crazy, find a way to escape and become friends. Well, I decided to create my own version of this scenerio that everyone is familiar with. I assure you - I have a sick twisted sense of humor so this is a warning that things may get a little out of hand. However, I assure you that I will not include Yugi or Bakura's Yamis in this story. Mainly because Yamis are NOT separate people, they are merely spirits that inhabit their bodies. (Sorry, but it annoys me when people refer to them as separate beings who walk around when we all know this is NOT possible.) Anyhow, I hope you enjoy the story, and yes if you don't already know, this is a Humor/Romance story. It is, however, rated PG-13 for strong language. (Yes that means the 'F' word.) Oh, and another little tidbit. I included my character Sydney from 'The Fall of Seto Kaiba' in this as well. Her part has nothing to do with my other story and her being put in here does nothing to spoil anything. This is just a fic thrown together out of nowhere. It's meaningless and supposed to be funny! Anyway, Enjoy!

Summary: What happens when Yugi and his gang head to the mall to go shopping and suddenly run into Kaiba and Mokuba? And furthermore, what would happen if they get stuck in an elevator together when they don't make it out before it closes?! Read to find out!

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! However, I do own Sydney, who is included in this fanfic._**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hour One: A Trip to a Mall Turns into a Trip to Hell

          "Seto!" Mokuba's voice rang as he slowly exited the nearby video game arcade and looked around for his brother's figure. He caught the color of the familiar dark blue trench coat and veered off into its direction. He was seated on a bench, his arms crossed, his eyes closed and a familiar petite brunette next to him. She was seated next to him, speaking softly, Kaiba's mouth moving ever so slightly every couple of seconds to respond to her. The brunette raised her gaze and broke into a smile as the boy's figure came closer, his hands filled with trinkets he had won from his gaming escapade.

          "My Mokuba!" The brunette known as Sydney proclaimed,"You sure won alot of prizes, you must have really cleaned the place out!"

          To these words, Kaiba's eyes opened slowly,"Nothing unusual for him. He eats, breathes and sleeps with those games."

          Mokuba grinned and slowly held up a small prize he had saved especially for his brother. It was a small blue figure of a Blue Eyes White Dragon, its wings spread and its mouth open to attack. Sydney grinned at the small trinket as Mokuba slowly held it in front of Kaiba's gaze.

          "I saved this one for you!" Mokuba said with a bright smile. He managed to balance all his other prizes with his one arm as he extended his other to show his brother the small figure.

          Kaiba examined it than slowly reached a hand out to take it. He looked it over, turning it onto its side to thoroughly examine it. It was a Blue Eyes alright but this was different than the other small trinkets that the young boy held. It was made of a glossy blue color, as though it were a strange color of metal. It was relatively heavy for its size but it looked like it should be worth alot more than a couple dollars at an arcade. After noticing this, Kaiba raised his eyes to his brother again, his mouth smirking slightly.

          "You didn't win this did you?"

          Mokuba stomped his foot to on the ground slightly,"Darn it!"

          Sydney slowly leaned forward to look at the figure in Kaiba's hands,"He didn't? How can you tell? It just looks like the others he has."

          Kaiba watched her small slender frame lean over him and he coughed slightly, handing her the figure and looking away from her quickly. He had hired her to babysit Mokuba when he worked but he found himself becoming involved with the beautiful young woman beside him. She actually had been close to Mokuba and had been raised in the orphanage like they had, heck she even held the same arrogant attitude as himself. Sometimes it ended up in heated arguments and death threats, but even Mokuba knew they meant nothing by it. They were just too similiar and sometimes it led them to argue over the smallest things. He sometimes wondered why he continually allowed himself to become emotionally attached to the woman but he found he couldn't help himself. He might be a cold hearted bastard, but even cold hearted bastards had wants and needs.

          Mokuba slowly took the figure from Sydney,"I saw it sitting on one of the shelves in the arcade. The guys said he found it somewhere in a shop. He wasn't gonna sell it to me but I begged him!"

          Sydney raised her brow,"You mean you _bribed_ him."

          Mokuba didn't respond but grinned a wide malicious grin that caused both teenagers to raise their brows. No one needed to ask anymore. That grin was the all knowing 'Kaiba' grin that even Kaiba himself had used at one time or another.

          Kaiba sighed,"He's so much like me it scares me."

          Sydney placed a hand on Kaiba's arm suddenly and he almost jumped at the contact,"You say it as though its a bad thing."

          Kaiba grinned at her momentarily before erasing it,"Should we go Mokuba? Or do you want to play some more?"

          Mokuba looked at the prizes in his arms,"Nah! I think I'm done."

          "Good to know," Sydney said slowly standing on her feet,"I believe the mall's closing soon anyways and I doubt you want to carry those forever!"

          Kaiba slowly stood and looked around, trying to think of the fastest way out of the mall. They were on the third floor and he didn't feel like taking the escalator all the way down three floors. Besides, he doubted Mokuba wanted to do that either considering the load he was carrying. He slowly raised his arms to gesture to the area of elevators over at the right side of the floor and slowly lead the way to them as the two talked behind him.

          "You want me to help you carry those?" Kaiba heard Sydney's voice ask behind him.

          Mokuba didn't speak for a couple seconds than responded,"No it's okay, I got it! They're all pretty light so I can carry them."

          Once they reached the elevator, Kaiba raised his hand to press the button but froze when a sudden shout rang around him, echoing into his ears and causing him to cringe.

          "HEY MOKUBA! SYDNEY!" It was Joey Wheeler and Kaiba was already feeling a headache coming on. Of all days to come to the mall, he had to come the same day and leave at the same time as that blonde annoying boy. And he didn't need to turn around to know that the others weren't far behind him.

          "Hey Joey," Sydney replied as she greeted the blonde. He was accompanied by his usual friends. Yugi, Tea and Tristan all followed in toe, waving their hands in a hello. Surprisingly, none of them held any boxes or bags so it was clear they hadn't done any shopping.

          "Hi guys!" Mokuba's cheery tone caused the whole gang to smile,"What are you guys doing here?"

          Joey grinned like a maniac,"Just hangin' out! Nuttin' much really! How 'bout you guys?"

          Kaiba remained silent and kept his back turned. Sydney cast a glance to Kaiba shortly than back to Joey as Mokuba answered him. She knew he wasn't comfortable around this bunch. Kaiba had an especially horrid temper when Joey was involved.

          "Just playing games!" Mokuba said gesturing to the large load of prizes in his arms.

          "Holy cow, kiddo!" Tristan said with a grin as Joey's eyes cast over the armful of prizes,"Looks like you won every one of the figures in Duel Monsters ever made!"

          Joey slowly stood straighter after his comment and noticed Kaiba out from the corner of his eyes. He was standing rigid, his hands in his pockets and his back turned to him. He decided he'd say a hello to him even though it was probably against others' wishes. He couldn't resist a good tease when he saw one!

          "Hiya Kaiba!" Joey slapped the brunette on the back and Kaiba turned to glare at him,"Whatcha doin' here! I woulda thought Sydney woulda took Mokuba ta the mall. "

          Kaiba didn't respond but simply raised his hand, causing Joey to glower backwards for a second, but the blonde let out a relieved sigh when Kaiba simply reached up and pressed the elevator button. A hum than a buzz sounded, the elevator sprung to life and began to make its way up to their floor.

          "Oh, I love that skirt, Tea!" Sydney voice said breaking the uncomfortable silence. Regardless of the glares that were going on between Joey and Kaiba, she had brought the tension down.

          "Thank you!" Tea said nervously, still feeling awkward as the staring contest pressed on,"I just got this the other day."

          Yugi looked as the elevator doors opened. Joey and Kaiba blocked the path and Yugi looked around to realize the other elevators were already taken and making their way down. He raised his brows in worry about having to share a elevator with Kaiba and the other two. Sydney and Mokuba he wasn't worried about but Kaiba he was. The two continued on with their staring contest as Tristan watched them, Tea and Sydney spoke and Mokuba just stood listening in to their conversation. Yugi let out a desperate sigh. There was no use fighting the inevitable.

          Sydney noticed the doors were open suddenly and turned to walk into it, grabbing Kaiba's arm in the process, rearing him backwards and into the carpetted floor box. She knew if she hadn't pulled him inside, he would have likely stood there for hours, glaring at the blonde, mentally setting him on fire. Mokuba followed in toe and Sydney turned to Kaiba momentarily, speaking in a low tone that no one but Mokuba and Kaiba could hear. Kaiba simply huffed and crossed his arms, and Sydney frowned in annoyance at his attitude, leaving four very confused teenagers outside the elevator.

          "Well get in if you're looking for an elevator down," Kaiba's cold tone suddenly pierced through them.

          The gang hesitated than piled into the room, the doors slowly closing behind them. The elevator wasn't that small. Everyone had enough room to stand and there was room to spare. The elevator could have fit maybe about twelve people and didn't fail to fit all of them inside. Kaiba leaned against the back corner, his arms crossed and his eyes closed. Joey took a step towards the panel and pressed the button for the first floor. A hum followed than the elevator began to move.

          An awkward silence followed - until a low humming began. It was a song, and Kaiba slowly opened his eyes to try and find the source of annoyance. Like he had assumed, Joey was humming and rocking back and forth slightly to the music in his head. No one seemed to really find it annoying except for Kaiba, so he let out a deep breath and closed his eyes again, planning to ignore it. He could tolerate him for a couple of minutes - or atleast try anyway.

          "Hmmmm... la...lala..." Joey continued to hum than suddenly began to sing aloud,"... It's getting hot in here...hmmmm...... so take off all your clothes....hmmmm"

          He stopped than began to hum again,"Hmmm....mmm.....la..la.....take off all your clothes...."

          "Joey, cut it out, that's annoying," Tea's voice suddenly snapped.

          Kaiba couldn't help but fight the urge to smirk at the harsh tone in Tea's voice. He'd seen her get angry before but he'd never heard such a strong sound of anger in her voice before. Joey's humming ceased... for the moment. Silence followed. The elevator beeped than proceeded to go down the second floor to the first.

          "HMMMMM...HMMMMMM," Joey hadn't realized that he was humming again, louder this time, "SO TAKE OFF ALL YOUR CLOTHES.."

          Kaiba couldn't take it,"Shut it, Wheeler or I'll shut it for you."

          Joey turned slightly and frowned,"Hey! Atleast I do somethin' besides workin' all day!"

          Kaiba snorted,"Nice come back, mutt."

          "HEY! Don't call me - "  
  
          "Seto!" Sydney suddenly cut in and Kaiba shot her a glance,"Stop it will you?! Can't you two not fight for just a couple minutes?!"

          Yugi decided to join in and just HAD to back her up,"She's right Joey, just calm down."

          Suddenly the elevator stopped, jolting them all slightly as the impact of the stop caused gravity to push down upon them. Mokuba had dropped most of his trinkets upon the floor and bent down to pick them up just as another sound eminated from the elevator. It sound like a whoose of air and suddenly the lights went out than faded into two small emergency lights. They all looked up at the elevator floor numbers quizzically before Kaiba suddenly replied.

          "This better not mean what I think it means."

          Tea looked to him and frowned, than approached the control panel, placing her finger upon the floor buttons. She pressed them firmly but the elevator didn't show any sign of movement. Tea isn't one to panic but they all noticed as she began to push the buttons with more force until she was all out slamming her hand against the key pad. They all stared at her but refused to speak.

          "Tea, come on, you're going to break it," Sydney said softly as the brunette continued to slam the press keys.

          "Come on move!" She shouted at it,"I have lessons to get to tomorrow! Move you stupid elevator!"

          Kaiba couldn't help but find it amusing and turned to the others slightly,"Looks like miss proper finally snapped."

          "Nah, that's just Tea for you," Tristan replied to his comment as he watched her continue to slam the panel.

          Joey glared at him,"Shut up, will ya?!"

          He went to Tea and pushed her aside, beginning to push all the buttons at once, trying to achieve any response from the elevator. Another hum sounded and the elevator shot downwards slightly, causing them all to slam into the floor. Than it shot upward, causing them to jump into the air slightly, than came to a hault, slamming them into the floor again. Kaiba slowly reached for the metal holding railing that was always present in elevators and slowly pulled himself up. He growled angrily and glared at Joey.

          "Knock it off Wheeler before you kill us all!"

          "You got a better idear?!" Joey suddenly shouted in response,"I'm supposed to see Serenity today and I ain't breakin' my promise!"

          Sydney slowly began to stand and looked around,"Is everyone alright?"

          Yugi gave a small nod as he rubbed the back off his head,"I think so."

          "Yeah, I'm okay," Mokuba reported as he stood and rubbed his arm slightly,"I think I am anyway."

          Tea slowly leaned against the elevator wall and sighed,"We're stuck, aren't we?"

          Joey suddenly raised his fist,"NO! WE ARE _NOT_ STUCK!"

          Tristan's eyebrows raised,"Joey man, just calm down."

          Joey turned to begin slamming the control panel but Kaiba grabbed him by his jacket and slammed him into the side of elevator, causing it to jolt the elevator slightly. Joey frowned.

          "What the heck was 'at for?!" Joey shouted.

          "How many times must you slam the damn thing to see it achieves nothing?!" Kaiba shot back,"You're even more feeble minded than I thought!"

          "Ya wanna fight?! Let's go!" Joey raised his fists as the others just stood and watched.

          Kaiba snorted,"Please, fighting you would be a crime."

          Sydney began to rub her temples. She had forgotten how the two could become when they were forced to be in the same room. She stopped rubbing her temples when Joey's shouting increased in volume. Yugi just watched helplessly, fearing for Joey's condition. Since Kaiba easily got Joey onto his back at Duelist Kingdom, he was afraid what he'd do considering they were in a restricted space.

          "COME ON KAIBA!" Joey was trying to taunt him,"What are ya?! CHICKEN?!"

          Tristan leaned in to Mokuba slightly and whispered,"I don't think Joey realizes that Kaiba can kill him yet."

          "Me?" Kaiba asked with a raised eyebrow,"Chicken of you? Please, that's a joke within itself."

          "STOP IT ALREADY!" Sydney shouted,"Can we just all sit down and relax for a moment? You're all giving me a headache."

          Everyone just stared at her but remained silent. Than a thought suddenly dawned on her. Sydney slowly approached Kaiba and placed her hand inside his inside coat pocket causing him to take a step backwards. Everyone was equally surprised by her move and Kaiba hissed at her.

          "What THE HECK are you doing?" He asked her with a hard look.

          She rolled her eyes,"I'm digging for gold - what the fuck does it look like I'm doing?!"

          He watched her pull out his cell phone and hold it in front of him. Kaiba narrowed his eyes and snatched it away from her, flipping it open and turning it on. He pressed a button and brought to his ear, hearing the ring on the other end. Everyone leaned inward slightly, listening to the ring as well - until an automated message came on.

          "The number you have dialed has temporarily been disconnected. Please hang up and try again or contact your local operator."

          Kaiba frowned and hung up than looked at his phone again, sneering,"I've got no signal."

          A unisonal groan echoed from the others and he flipped his phone closed and slipped it back into his pocket, leaning against the elevator with a sigh. They all remained silent. None of them wanting to talk and realize that they were indeed, stuck in an elevator, in a mall that was closing in half an hour. Sydney let her self slide down the wall and onto the floor, seating herself and placing her face into her arms.

          It wasn't long before a stifled sob echoed and everyone's heads turned to her figure. Another sob escaped and everyone was silent, studying her quivering form. Mokuba slowly sat down beside her finally, placing a hand upon her shouler, his eyebrows scrunched in concern.

          "Sydney what's wrong?"

          She raised her haead slightly, her eyes narrowed,"What's wrong?! WHAT'S WRONG?! I'M TRAPPED IN AN ELEVATOR!!"

          Mokuba reared backwards slightly at her outburst and everyone took a step back from her. They all knew her temper was as nasty as Kaiba's and she'd likely act out on it. Her shoulders trembled at the force of her outburst and silence followed. Kaiba was the first to respond.

          Kaiba snorted,"You talk as though we're happy about it."

          She suddenly stood and turned to him, her eyes still full of tears, but her face angry,"You listen here, Seto Kaiba. I will NOT tolerate you're obnoxious attitude while we're trapped in here. You forget that NOT ONLY are we trapped in an elevator but today is Saturday. Tomorrow the mall isn't open so they won't even find us until MONDAY!"

          Everyone's eyes opened wide and Kaiba raised a hand to his forehead suddenly. It was indeed true. The mall was open Monday through Saturday only and shut down Saturday nights until the following Monday. They were going to be trapped - for forty-eight hours.... in an elevator.

          "I have a meeting tonight!" Kaiba said angrily,"Now I have to make up ANOTHER excuse."

          "Dat's da least of ya problems!" Joey suddenly responded angrily,"We're stuck in an elevator for christ sakes! Don't ya got some genius plan or somethin'?!"

          "What, you think just because you're all inferior that I have to think of everything?!" Kaiba spat.

          Silence. 

          Kaiba sweatdropped and plopped down onto the floor of the elevator. Just great. They suddenly realize his intelligence when they're stuck in an elevator and expect him to come up with a plan. He let out a sigh and placed his hand into his pocket, feeling the familiar outline of his deck. They could play a game or two to keep themselves busy, but he doubted Sydney would go for it. In fact, she looked irritated at the moment.

          After fifteen minutes of silence, they were all seated on the floor of the elevator. Kaiba had himself leaned against the wall, his eyes closed and his arms crossed with his legs crossed in indian style, Sydney was sitting with her knees against her chest with her arms wrapped around her legs, Joey was sprawled out on the floor beside her, Mokuba was leaning against Tristan asleep, Tristan was also fast asleep against the wall and Yugi was just sitting normally, his eyes looking around at everyone else with Tea leaned up against him, staring up at the ceiling.

          "So dis is how I'm gonna die," Joey suddenly said softly,"In an elevator."

          Kaiba scoffed,"You idiot, I highly doubt you will die. Its an elevator not a prison cell."

          "Might as well be!" Joey retorted,"I'm in here wit you ain't I?! It's pretty much da same!"

          "Can't you two remain silent for two minutes?!" Sydney said harshly,"I have a headache!"

          Another awkward silence flowed over the elevator.

          "Is it just me? Or is it getting warmer in here?" Yugi suddenly asked, fanning himself with his hand.

          Tea looked up at him, prying her eyes from the ceiling. She slowly sat up from leaning on him and realized, that it was indeed, becoming increasingly warm in the elevator.

          "Now that you mention it," Tea said softly,"It is kind of warm."

          "Deal with it." came Kaiba's cold response.

          The two shot their gaze over to the source of the voice. Kaiba was slowly removing his trench coat, revealing his dark green dress shirt underneath. Joey was doing the same, removing his green jacket and leaving himself in a white t-shirt as Yugi shrugged and slipped off his jacket. Sydney slowly removed her arms from her knees and leaned her back against the elevator. Kaiba studied her for a moment and she glimpsed at him momentarily.

          "What?"

          Kaiba shrugged,"You still angry?"

          "I'm angry because you never behave," Sydney snapped than looked to Joey to see him laughing slightly,"You too Joey. You know you just say those things to make him angry."

          "Hey," Joey fought back,"I didn't do anythin'!"

          Kaiba snorted and uncrossed his arms,"Of course, the mutt denies everything."

          "HEY!"

          "Don't start," Sydney and Tea barked angrily at the same time.

          Kaiba ignored them,"What's wrong puppy dog, scared of what the females will do to you?"

          Joey growled and stood up,"Watch it Kaiba! Ya askin' for it!"

          Yugi grabbed at Joey's arm,"Joey stop it!"

          "As you can see," Kaiba said with a sarcastic smirk, as he stood as well,"I'm very frightened by you, puppy dog."

          "Seto," Sydney said sternly but he pressed on.

          Joey raised a fist,"Don't make me hurt ya!"

          Kaiba laughed,"I doubt you could even LAND a punch let alone hurt me!"

          Suddenly, Joey lunged across the elevator at Kaiba, shaking the whole entire elevator and jolting not only everyone but the sleeping forms of Tristan and Mokuba from the peacefulness. Joey slammed Kaiba into the bottom of the elevator, grabbing the front of his shirt and raising a fist. He was about to send his fist downward, but he felt arms around him and hands trying to stop him.

          "NO!" Joey shouted,"LET ME HIT 'IM! LET ME AT 'IM! LET ME HIT HIM. MUST. HIT. HIM. "

          But the elevator shook once more as he fought the strength of everyone else as they tried to put as much space between the two as they possibly could. Everyone managed to put each one in a corner, separating the furious Joey from the smirking Kaiba.

          Some how the group knew it was going to be a long forty-eight hours.


End file.
